


What's your poison?

by orphan_account



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A beginning in a series of conversations between Cardia and Victor as she learns more about the world she lives in.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	What's your poison?

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeek I just finished the visual novel and I just had to start writing something for this pairing. Expect more to follow <3

poison  
/ˈpɔɪz(ə)n/

_noun_  
a substance capable of causing the illness or death of a living organism when introduced or absorbed.

_verb_  
administer poison to a person or animal, either deliberately or accidentally.

“What’s your poison?” 

Cardia blinked. Frozen in place. 

Surely she’d misheard the man’s question? How did he know her secret at only a glance? 

She went to mumble a response to deny the man’s claim because she just couldn’t make sense of it, but when an arm gently linked through hers, guiding her away, Cardia looked across at Victor who wore a look of reassurance. 

“I can tell you’re worrying, but he doesn’t know your secret,” Victor said, leaning close to Cardia’s ear as he led them away from the man in the street.

Cardia looked over her shoulder, watching the man already engaged with another customer, serving two large glasses of amber liquid across the counter. Everyone in the crowd was laughing, and notably, no one was looking in their direction. 

She focused her attention back on Victor, who she trusted him more than anyone. She loved him, though the concept was novel, and she was still coming to terms with what that meant, but she knew he wouldn’t lie to her. 

“He wanted to know what my poison was,” she said naively, wondering where she was being mistaken. The man’s question seemed simple, though even she couldn’t answer it, nor could her alchemist boyfriend. 

Victor hummed as they turned onto the main street, fading into the busy afternoon rush of people going about their business. “When someone asks that question, they’re referring to alcohol. He wanted to know what you intended to order.”

Cardia tilted her head. That wasn’t the explanation she’d expected. It also made little sense to her when she knew many people consumed alcohol. “... Alcohol is poisonous to humans?”

“It is, but only in some cases. While alcohol itself is a mild poison, it only causes issues when too much is consumed in a short space of time or in cases of longtime exposure. It’s comprised of ethanol, which is essentially just fermented sugar, but that is what impairs human’s reactions and perceptions, making us ‘drunk’. It has other purposes, such as being a solvent or disinfectant, and its uses in alchemy are vast too,” Victor explained. He looked down at their linked arms before smiling bashfully in Cardia’s direction. “This is the first time we’ve walked like this in public.”

“I-I guess it is,” Cardia blushed, averting her eyes, though she could tell the sight breathy laugh that Victor had noticed her reaction. When she met his gaze, she joined him in nervous laughter. He was so clever and handsome. She couldn’t help but admire him, and now she could actually do so as his girlfriend. “I hope from now on, I can be your only poison… I don’t want anything else impairing your perception.”

“It’s too late for that.”

“It is?”

Victor nodded, giving Cardia’s arm a gentle squeeze. “No matter what I do or where I go, everything I perceive is different now. My life… has changed. I know what it feels to be loved now, and what it’s like to love someone else. How can I ever go back now when I perceive the world with far more warmth than it ever had before?” Victor asked, coming to a stop and turning to face Cardia. “You are all I perceive now… _You_ are everything to me, Cardia.”

Cardia stilled, losing herself in the moment, taking in the sincerity in Victor’s eyes. When he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her hair, she smiled, beaming up at him. His warmth… The world’s warmth… She hadn’t noticed before now, but everything was different now. Her perception was rosy where it had once been dull. 

Even if this was all she could have for now it didn’t matter because this was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
